


112 years after

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino faces a stubborn stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	112 years after

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that,” the man says after Ninomiya had very crudely told him to get lost. Nino rolles his eyes, this man didn’t know how to take a hint- Nino scowls-, or maybe the man was just as stubborn as he.

“Why can’t you understand that I want to be left alone?!” Nino growls in feckless effort. Nino had found the stranger starving, close to death really. He had taken pity on him and his frail looking body- giving him the loaf of bread that was unnecessary to himself or survival … that had been a week ago and now he knew he had made a mistake. The man had been persistent since, following him from one village to another, offering his servitude. Even after he rejected his offer the man had still continued to follow.

“Because,” the man brakes Nino out of his thoughts. Nino finds him looking straight at him and shivers, it was like the man could look straight through him, read him like a book, read the very cursed secret he kept hidden. 

“… because,” the man continues, “you are lonely…”

“What?!” Nino snaps, his eyes narrow dangerously. This man had nerve, but had no right. This man was touching at something Nino wasn't so sure about -getting too close- and he didn’t like it one bit.

“You are.” The man says firmly, his eyes powerful and piercing. Nino heart wavers for a moment, but regains his composure. He has to get rid of this guy and fast, he thinks. Nino purses his lips ready reply, to say anything, but the man cuts him off, “Even if you refuse to admit it, I know you are.”

“You don’t know me –you don’t know anything!” Nino states furiously and scandalized, but his argument comes off more like a defensive plea. Nino was scared, afraid to admit that this man was making him face something... something he maybe knew but had long forgotten.

“No, I don’t,” the man admits, fixes his eyes to meet Nino’s own, “but I know that I’ve never seen anyone with such god-awful lonely look in their eye.” Nino’s heart gives a strange pang and before he knows it, he is trembling, clutching himself protectively and tears begin to form.

“Who are you?” Nino demands from the stranger who had been capable of breaking his facade after one hundred and twelve long years.

“I’m no one. A friend… if you let me. I’m Sakurai Sho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 08-23-12


End file.
